The Choice
by beaute-ephemere
Summary: After making an unsettling discovery about our favourite bushy-haired heroine, Draco must make a difficult decision. Luckily, he has his best friend Pansy to help. Part 4/5 of a multi-author fic. Written for Houses Competition, Big Bonus Round .


**House : Slytherin**

 **Category : Bonus Round, Chapter 4**

 **Prompt : Pansy/Draco**

 **Word Count : 963**

 **This story is written as part of one 5 chapter story. The other chapters were written by other people, so I'll link theirs in my profile. This is Chapter 4.**

.oOo.

Sprinting down the corridor towards the Slytherin dungeons, Draco knew he had to find Pansy. Only she would know what to do in his awful situation. He ignored the curious looks people gave him, focusing on going as fast as he possibly could.

When he finally reached the Slytherin Girls' Dorm, he was drenched in sweat. The door was open, but Pansy was nowhere to be seen. Running a hand through his damp hair, Draco suddenly realised where she must be, and darted off to the Prefect's bathroom.

When he arrived, it took him a few moments to recall the password; as a Prefect, he had access to the baths, but like most, he rarely ventured there, lacking the spare time or the motivation to climb five floors to get there. However, his memory served him well, and he got the password, _Ros Magica_ , right on the first try.

When he entered, he felt instantly calmer. The soothing sounds of running water always made him feel better; they reminded him of the beautifully still Black Lake as the sun rose, of the river that ran through the Malfoy Estate and of the holidays to the beach with his mother back when everything was simple, black and white instead of a million shades of gray.

Sure enough, Pansy was in the water, eyes closed and the closest thing he had seen to a real smile on her lips in months. Suddenly reluctant to disturb her, Draco waited for an instant before clearing his throat gently. Startled, Pansy sat up, looking for the source of the disturbance.

" Oh, it's you, darling. What's wrong?" she asked.

"I - uh - Well, the other day, I found a book - a journal, actually. It was floating in the lake and I picked it up and I read it and the person - the girl - who wrote it, well, she's in a bad way. Her friends ignore her and her boyfriend is emotionally abusive, ignoring her half the time and then getting angry, _very_ angry, when she has a social life that doesn't directly involve him. I didn't know how it was because she uses initials only…"

"But?"

"But I've found out who it is, and-"

"And before, you really wished you could help her, show her she wasn't alone, when she was just a name in a book, but now you don't like her so you're gonna let her drown?"

Draco gulped. "I-uh-"

"Draco, love, I've known you since we were in nappies. I can guess what you're thinking quite easily most of the time. Now, I'm assuming you came here for advice, so I'm gonna give it to you. Help this girl, Draco. Tell her the things you wanted to say before. You really do have a chance to save her."

"You-you don't understand - it's Granger!"

"And?"

"She'd never listen to me! She _hates_ me. Everyone does."

"I don't, I don't but you don't care because you _like_ wallowing in self-pity," Pansy said, much quieter than before.

"I - I don't! Have you seen how people look at me? Horror and disgust and everything in between and everytime they do my heart shatters a little more. I know you care, Pans'. But-"

"But it doesn't count? Listen, Draco, I'll always stand by you. Always. I don't want to have this argument, not today. All I want to say is that you have a chance at redemption. Take it now or forever hold your peace," she said softly.

Draco couldn't believe what she was saying. She talked as if it were easy, but things were never easy, not for him. His doubt must have shown on his face, for she added, "And don't you dare say I don't understand. I lived through the same war, Draco. I told everyone to hand Potter over. I'm hated too."

"I know but-"

"You forget, sometimes. And you don't know, not really. You don't know about my nightmares, Draco. You don't know why I spend so much time in the bath. Do you want to? It's because I pray the water will cleanse my soul. I want it to wash away the past and sometimes, when everything becomes too much, I think about how easy it would be, to close my eyes and let myself slip under the surface," she whispered, voice raw with emotion.

"I - I'm so sorry."

"I know. It's ok-"

"It's not, Pans'. It's not. I've taken you for granted a lot. I've been right tosser, sometimes. But you've always been here, even after I cheated on you in Third Year with Daphne Greengrass. I have never been more sincere when I say I'm sorry, and could you please accept the apology?"

"I - yes. Thanks."

A few moments of silence passed before Draco whispered, "I love you, Pansy Parkinson."

"I love you too, darling."

oOo

That evening, as usual, Draco walked to the Black Lake to watch the sunset. As he sat at the water's edge, he thought about what Pansy had said. Maybe she was right. Maybe he did have a shot at redemption. But then again, what if Hermione didn't want his help? She was a brave, strong Gryffindor : she could handle herself.

 _You know that's not true, s_ aid a small voice in his head. _You know her deepest and most intimate thoughts; you know she's close to crumbling._

He almost told himself just to forget Granger and move on; she wasn't his problem. But then, he thought of Hermione once more, of the pain in her eyes, and knew he didn't have a choice. Contrary to popular belief, he _did_ have a conscience.

Sighing, he stood up, and with one last look at the dark waters, made his way back to the castle.

 _Tomorrow_ , he thought. _I'll do it tomorrow._


End file.
